1. Field of Invention.
The present invention relates generally to powered exercise machines.
2. Background of Invention.
Recently, the general public has become increasingly aware of the health benefits derived by the incorporation of an aerobic exercise program in one's daily activities. In some instances, the incident rate of skeletal muscular injuries has kept pace with the growing level of participation by the general public in these types of exercise programs. In an effort to reduce the incident rate of skeletal muscular injuries, it has been suggested that individuals engaging in daily exercise programs avoid high impact workouts.
The apparatus of this invention eliminates many of the injury causing impact problems associated with traditional forms of aerobic exercise. The smooth climbing motion, created by the oppositely reciprocating arm and foot supports, provides an aerobic workout free of injury causing impact.